Draco and the Whiskey Bottle
by Lady Lestat
Summary: Draco and Harry are staying in a hotel. Draco is feeling neglected and decides that drinking a whole bottle of whiskey is a good idea. It really isn't. slash and fluff warning! Over 800 hits yay!


Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing her characters to amuse myself and, hopefully, other people.

"Draco, what is the matter with you?" Asked Harry in despairing tones. "What the hell made you think that drinking an entire bottle of whiskey on your own was a good idea?" The handsome blond man sprawled haphazardly across their doublebed giggled weakly and waved his hand vaguely in his boyfriends direction. Harry didn't know whether to laugh or scream. He settled on gently prying the empty bottle off his fiance where it had been stuck firmly on his right big toe, resembling the look of a muggle who had gotten his toe stuck up the tap during a bath. The dark haired man decided he didn't want to think about how much the large bottle had cost from the roomservice of the plush hotel the couple were currently staying in.

Moving the briefcase he had just set down out of the way, Harry attempted to wriggle an arm underneath his lover's back and propped him up. Draco either was incapable of cooperating, or he just didn't want to. In any case, Harry had to do all the work in somehow dragging the blond to his feet.

"Now, I think a bit of fresh air would do you some good; clear your head a bit," Harry muttered to himself since it was clear that Draco wasn't really listening, "let's go over to the balcony shall we? Do you think you can walk a few steps with me supporting you?" Draco suddenly glared daggers at him, although the force of the look was dulled somewhat due to the fact that his eyes seemed to be focussed on a spot a few inches to the left of Harry's face.

"How daaaaare you impl...impleh...SAY that I need your help! I can walk! Ffffferry well 'n fact. I learned when I wass a baby an' I've bin doin' it fer yearsh ever since!" Harry simply looked at him sceptically as Draco flung his foot out dramatically, managed to miss the carpetted floor beneath him entirely and collapsed into Harry's waiting arms in a heap. "ooooh..." the blond's disoriented groan vibrated against Harry's stomach in a pleasant way and the man couldn't help but grin indulgently.

After walking into practically every piece of furniture their bedroom had to offer, the two made it to the balcony and Harry carefully propped Draco against the ornate metal railing that ran around the edge. "Now, try to take deep breath's Draco, get some fresh air into you, wake yourself up a bit. OK? I'm going to get you a glass of water from the bathroom, you need to be rehydrated after drinking all that alcohol; it'll help flush out your system. Stay put." Draco simply stared at him then rolled his head to gaze out at the view of the twinkling lights of the city in the evening, his striking features lit up by the luminous turquiose of the pool directly below. Taking that as confirmation, Harry dashed into the bathroom, shrugging off his suit jacket and loosening his collar and tie as he went.

After filling a glass tumbler with water, the ex-Gryffindor returned to the bedroom only to drop the glass in terror at finding the balcony empty with no sign of his fiance. Sprinting to the balcony he was horrified to discover his lover's body floating face-up (thank god) in the swimming pool. Harry didn't think he had ever moved so fast as he raced down the stairs and practically flew through the reception area, out of the back door of the hotel, onto the sun terrace and towards the pool.

Thankfully the lifeguards that had been watching over those of the guests who enjoyed late night swimming, had already fished Draco out of the pool and were in the process of carrying him over to a sun lounger.

"No, no!" Draco was announcing imperiously, despite his occasional splutters as the pool water was dredged back up by his lungs, "I fell from the Potter suite, I demand you return me there immead...immidee...RIGHT NOW!"

Harry wasn't sure whether to sigh in relief or despair. He strode over to the lifeguards that were clustered around the blond man and quickly convinced them that he could deal with his fiance himself. After repeatedly promising the hotel manager that no, he wasn't going to sue and that a visit to the hospital wasn't necessary, the two reached their room.

Harry made his way to the large double bed and carefully deposited his fiance onto it. Now that he knew Draco was safe, he began to feel quite angry at the other man. He had just come back to the hotel very late from the conference having worked hard all day, barely had enough time to grab a bite to eat and then, to cap it all off, he had found Draco drunk beyond belief before nearly faling to his death from their balcony!

Harry was just about to give him a generous piece of his mind until he got a good look at Draco's face. The blond's eyes were red and teary and he seemed utterly miserable.

"Draco...what on earth?" Harry whispered, automatically reaching out to gently brush the tears away.

"I-I'm sorry, Harry..." Draco mumbled.

"For what? Look, I'm sure you didn't mean to fall off the balcony..." Harry tried to reassure him, fully aware of how odd his words sounded. Draco, although obviously still a little disoriented from all the whiskey, got a serious look on his face.

"I didn't mean to get so drunk, I just...I just...well, I felt so lonely! I've barely seen you for weeks, Harry. You're always working! I know being the head of the security department at the ministry is an important job, but sometimes I think you love it more than me. It isn't a nice feeling, Harry...to always be second best..."

"Oh god, Draco..." Harry said, appauled at the reason behind Draco's current state. "I know I've been working a lot recently, but I never stopped to think...You know that I love you. I would give it all up for you, you will always come first in my eyes. I guess I have been a little obssessed with work recently what with the rounding up of the last of Voldemort's followers and all. I got too caught up in my own feelings and never stopped to think about yours, even with your fath...Oh Draco." Harry bit his lip as he silently berated himself for being so stupid.

"S'ok, Har," Draco put in, softly. "I was silly, I didn't really think about things from your pers...perspic...point of view." Harry gave a half smile as Draco continued to have a slight difficulty forming the more complex words.

"I don't think either of us properly considered how the other was feeling. But I promise you that from now on that will change and so will the amount of time I spend at work," Harry stated firmly. "For starters, I think that now this conference has finished I'm well overdue some time off. How about a holiday somewhere hot and exotic, just you, me and the sunny beaches of a far-flung island?"

Draco gave him an impressively wide smile, considering the fact that he was now half asleep. "You...me...lovely... sun...bad...so pale... sunburn..."

Harry almost snorted in amusement as the handsome blond finally fell unconscious, soft snores escaping his slightly open mouth. Climbing into the bed and spooning against the other man, Harry knew that things would be alright from now on.


End file.
